Yullen Week Studios 2
by ShimmerT
Summary: Yullen Week Studios hath returned, and it's got a bunch of flare. Please enjoy these witty fanfictions between our favorite pissy samuari and white haired moyashi!
1. It's Yuu's birthday Celebration time!

**Me: What's up my peeps?**

**Allen: …. Dude.. You haven't been writing anything lately.**

**Me: *sweat drop* Well.. Yeah.. That's because I've been pretty busy. I just finished my senior of high school. I feel really bad about neglecting my stories and readers, so I'm planning on spending most of this summer writing.**

**Kanda: Che. Took you long enough.**

**Me: Oh be nice Yuu. After all, this is your week.**

**Kanda: Hmm?**

**Me: That's right. It's Yullen Week. Well not really. There was no forum saying it so I just made up my own. And since today is your birthday Yuu, the theme is obviously Birthday/Celebration. ^^**

**Lavi: YAY! Yuu-chan is turning 19!**

**Kanda: Don't call me that Baka Usagi!**

**Me: xD lawls. Guys don't kill each other. I still need you both. =.= Got it?**

**Lavi and Kanda: Yes ma'am…..**

**Me: ^^ Good. Now…. I do not own D Gray Man. Hoshino-sensei does. I only own the studio we are currently standing in.**

**Allen: WTF! When did we get in a studio?**

**Me: Fufufu.. not telling! Now… PLEASE ENJOY!**

**WARNING! Lemony goodness! OMG first chapter! Lol. **

**It's Yuu's Birthday. Celebration to the MAX!**

It was early morning and as usual, Kanda was up, training. Ever since they had been forced out of their old home and settled in a new one, he had been getting up earlier than usual everyday to practice and train his strength. He needed to be stronger in order to fight off the new akuma. He and Lavi had been no match for them last time.

He didn't stop until his muscles were screaming protest at him. He ran his fingers through his hair, not exactly satisfied by his limit. He had wanted to train longer, but perhaps 2 or 3 hours was long enough. Still, somehow, it didn't feel like that. He knew that it wasn't because he didn't want to run into anyone who had talked to the hyperactive rabbit today. No such fucking luck.

The second he walked into the goddamned cafeteria, he was approached by none other than the damned rabbit.

"Hey there Yuu-chan! Happy B-" Kanda slapped his hand over Lavi's mouth angrily.

"Shut up you damn usagi! And do. Not. Call. Me by that name." He was pissed off right now, and normally that would shut the idiot up. But no… Today had to be the day that he was going to be stubborn.

Lavi grabbed Kanda's hand and pull it away from his mouth. "But Yuu… I wanna celebrate your birthday… I mean.. You only turn 19 once. Besides, I heard that a certain white-haired general is going to be coming back today…"

Kanda froze, the faintest trace of a blush crossing his features. Then he just che'd and turned away. "Whatever. Like I'd care about that stupid Moyashi." He walked off toward Jerry's window, getting his usual soba. By the look on the cook's face, word had reached him. He somehow managed to ignore the rant Jerry was going on about how nice it would be if he could make a big cake for Kanda.

Once he had finally gotten out of Jerry's clutches, Kanda walked over to his usual table and sat down to eat. He nearly broke his chopsticks in half when Lavi joined him. "Go away."

Lavi apparently wasn't listening because he tried to strike up a conversation. "So Yuu-chan… What are you planning to do today? You know…. For your birthday."

"Nothing. Probably train." Kanda muttered, beginning to eat his soba dish.

Lavi made a noise of distress at that. "But Yuu-chan! It's your birthday… You HAVE to do something special."

"There's no point in it." Kanda stood up. "We're in the middle of a war Lavi. I'm going to go train. Don't bug me." The hardened samurai threw away the remainder of his food and left the cafeteria.

Lavi continued sitting at the table. That meant Kanda wouldn't come back to the cafeteria until dinnertime, which meant that there was plenty of time to prepare a surprise party. Just because Kanda didn't want to celebrate, didn't mean that celebration wasn't going to occur. It was just going to occur without the Japanese man's consent.

Lavi went over to Jerry's window and talked to him about putting together a party for Kanda. Jerry agreed to it eagerly, already planning on doing something. Lavi then rallied some finders together to put up decorations.

Around lunchtime, the decorations were all around the cafeteria. Lavi looked at them with satisfaction before his attention was drawn to the cafeteria doors. Who could that be? His silent question was quickly answered when he saw white hair. Allen had returned from his mission.

Allen stood dumbfounded by the cafeteria's appearance. It was obvious that it was someone's birthday, but the cafeteria looked so…. different. It didn't even look this decorated when they were welcoming someone.

Lavi practically jumped on him he was so excited. After all, Allen had been gone for almost a month, searching for Innocence and compatible users. "Ah.. Hi Lavi." Allen patted his friend's back awkwardly as he carefully pulled away. "What's all this for?" He asked, motioning his hand around the room.

Lavi was grinning as he answered. "It's Yuu-chan's birthday today! So I convinced some finders to help put up decorations for it. Jerry is preparing a huge feast for tonight. Oh man, we are so going to surprise Yuu."

Allen blinked and thought about the surprise the cranky samurai would go through. He shuddered at the thought. He just knew that the surprise would most likely lead to anger. Which would undoubtedly end the party before it started. "Are you sure that's a good idea Lavi? I mean… It is Kanda we're talking about.. I don't think he would take it very well if you suddenly threw a party for him."

Lavi paused for a moment, considering his words. "Well…. I don't think it will turn out TOO bad.. I mean, you're back. I don't think Yuu will cause as much destruction as you think with you around."

Allen blinked at that. "What is that supposed to mean Lavi? Kanda hates my guts! If anything, the destruction would be worse!"

Lavi chuckled at that, drawing a scowl from the younger. "He doesn't hate you as much as you think Allen. You'd be surprised at how much he hides about his true feelings."

Those words drew a blush from Allen's cheeks. "W-what are you talking about..? A-are you sure your not just imaging things?"

Lavi laughed at that. "Allen, I know Yuu better that you do, so I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about. It may be hard to tell when it comes to Yuu, but I know that he's got some pretty serious amorous feelings hidden toward you. Better watch your ass tonight. It may be almost time for him to make a move."

All Allen could respond with was a load of stuttering and a huge bought of blushing. "W-whatever. I'm going to my room…"

Lavi watched as Allen walked out of the cafeteria briskly and chuckled again. "Yuu… I know exactly what you're getting for your birthday." He silently left the cafeteria as well and headed off to his room to prepare for the party.

Later on, just before Kanda headed off toward the cafeteria, Lavi gathered everyone together before running off to grab Allen. The white haired boy glared at him when he opened his door. "What do you want Lavi?"

Lavi had a huge grin plastered on his face. "It's almost time for the party to start, and I have something for you to wear!" Lavi then pushed himself into the room, making Allen sit down.

Allen grunted softly when Lavi ordered him to take off his clothes. With the eccentric fiery haired elder, there was no arguing, so he complied.

The second he was in his boxers, Lavi practically pounced him, strapping him into some weird contraption. He couldn't feel anything off about so he looked down to study it. Lavi unfortunately beat him to it and pulled a shirt over his head. Allen made a noise of protest but now it was too late.

"Sorry Allen. I can't have you knowing what this is. It's a surprise for you and Yuu-chan."

Allen glared at the older, almost tempted to smack him, but refrained himself. He was quickly dragged off to the cafeteria where everyone was still waiting for Kanda.

Lavi grinned as he dragged Allen over to a table and made him sit. "Just wait right here while I go and make sure Yuu is coming," Allen opened his mouth in protest but Lavi was already zipping back to the double doors and leaving the cafeteria once again.

Lavi quickly spotted the cranky samurai. It didn't really look like he was going to be heading toward the cafeteria for a while. Lavi ran up to him and grabbed his arm, ignoring the protests that came from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanda started to wrench his arm out of the idiot's grasp.

Lavi refused to let go and began pulling Kanda toward the cafeteria. "Come on! Let's eat dinner together!"

Kanda growled and got dangerously close to hitting Lavi over the head. He had not wanted to go to dinner tonight. Not with everyone in the damn Order knowing it was his birthday.

Lavi managed to get all the way to the double doors of the cafeteria and forced Kanda to enter. Party favors went off as they walked in, the small crowd of people yelling 'Happy Birthday.'

Kanda's eye twitched unpleasantly and he quickly turned around again but was stopped by Lavi.

"C'mon Yuu-chan. You can't deny the fact that it IS your birthday. Everyone got this party ready for you. And there's a white haired devil here for you." Lavi had Kanda turn back to the party, pointing out Allen.

Allen wasn't looking at Kanda, but he could feel the gaze settle and then burn on him. He shuddered slightly. He didn't like the way that felt. He risked glancing up and almost wished he hadn't. Kanda's face was flushed and looked absolutely furious. Whether it was aimed at him or Lavi, he didn't want to know.

Allen nearly jumped out of his seat when Kanda made a beeline for him. Allen didn't know what was going on but he attempted to quickly run away, but a firm hand grasping his arm stopped him. He carefully looked and saw Kanda's smoldering eyes. "A-ah.. Hi Kanda… Happy birthday?"

Kanda continued to stare at the Moyashi, not finding much to say. "You're back…." It had been so long since they had seen each other.

Allen blinked. Was that a tinge of pink on Kanda's face? "Y-yeah…" Allen looked down, pink dusting his face as well. "Lavi kinda dragged me into this party thing as soon as I got back. I would've said hi or something.. Maybe fight."

Kanda began pulling Allen back across the crowd and toward the double doors. "We need to talk Moyashi."

"My name is Allen!" Allen glared at Kanda. "Why do we need to talk?" He felt a little nervous, unsure of Kanda's motives.

Kanda said nothing, not even bothering to look back at Allen as they got out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Lavi had shot them a victorious look.

"K-Kanda…." Allen bit his lip, nervous of being all-alone with the tall samurai. "W-what do you want?"

Kanda released his arm and turned around quickly, his eyes flashing slightly. "Moyashi…."

Allen backed up slowly as the older man loomed over him. "A-ah… Kanda… What's wrong?" He was going to say something else, but the older quickly pinned him against the wall and pressed his lips forcefully upon Allen's own.

Kanda watched as Allen went through several different fazes, ranging from surprise, embarrassment, and finally accepting the kiss. Once he knew the Moyashi was enjoying it, he deepened it and pressed his knee against Allen's crotch.

Allen had to pull back from the kiss and groan softly. "A-ah.. Kanda…. W-what…?" Once again he was cut off by Kanda kissing him. This one was fiercer, more demanding and dominant.

Kanda pulled away from Allen completely and dragged him to his room. It was hard getting through the door when Allen was letting off waves of… He wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was, it was doing its work.

Once inside the room, Kanda pushed Allen to the bed and told him to strip. He didn't make it sound like an order, but he was eager to see the younger's naked form.

Allen swallowed carefully and began complying. First, the shirt came off, the buttons making the disrobing slow, but almost sensual. The under shirt also came off. Allen ran his hand over his chest, searching for the contraption from earlier, but he was surprised to not feel it there.

Ignoring that, he continued. His fingers shook as he fumbled with the button to his pants. He was extremely aware of Kanda watching his every move and that made him really self-conscious. Somehow, though, he managed to get over it and finally the pants came off. He was unsure if he should take off the boxers as well or not, but Kanda answered that quickly by getting on top of him, kissing him once again.

Allen groaned softly into the kiss, unable to do much more than such. This was all so sudden for Kanda to do something like this, but it was…. Nice… He guessed.

Kanda broke the kiss to take off his own shirt. The fabric was thrown into some unknown corner of the room. He unbuttoned his pants and got off of Allen to slip them off as well. He then fingered the band of his own boxers and then got back on the bed. He reached over Allen to get into a drawer and pulled out some lotion.

Allen's eyes widened at the sight of the lotion. He wasn't completely innocent like many of his teammates made him out to be. He'd his Master do things like this plenty of times. He swallowed slightly as Kanda dipped three of his fingers into the substance.

Kanda's other hand made easy work of pulling Allen's boxers down. Allen automatically kicked the boxers off the bed and looked up at the older with still wide eyes.

Kanda kissed his forehead almost reassuringly and pushed open Allen's legs. He placed another kiss onto Allen's neck before poking a finger into his entrance.

Allen gave a surprised moan, not sure what to make of the foreign feeling inside him. It was different, but not entirely uncomfortable, and it was accompanied by Kanda nipping along his collarbone.

Kanda watched Allen's reactions carefully before adding in another finger, scissoring the hole open. It would help a lot for later actions for him to do this. It was obvious to him that the moyashi was a virgin by the way he reacted to each of his touches.

Another finger was quickly added to the other two and Allen gave a small pained groan. The scissoring motions continued and Kanda pushed his fingers in farther, searching for the spot that would make the boy scream.

Allen felt Kanda's brush against… something and he bucked his hips at the sudden feeling. He gave a loud cry of pleasure that was silenced by Kanda's searing lips.

Once Kanda felt satisfied that Allen was ready enough, he pulled out his fingers, drawing a small whimper of loss from the boy. He smirked and pulled off his own boxers. Kanda squirted more of the lotion into his hand and rubbed it on his throbbing member.

Once pleased with the coat of lotion, Kanda knelt his body of Allen's and kissed him fiercely. He wasn't sure who could be listening so he had to keep Allen as quiet as possible. He pushed his member into Allen. The boy twitched slightly, the smallest hint of a tear appearing in his eyes. Kanda knew that it would hurt somewhat so he wasn't surprised.

Once he had pushed all the way in, he allowed a period of time for Allen to adjust. It was extremely hard, as Allen's body was tight and hot. It took all of his self-control to keep from fucking him into the bed.

A moment passed in what seemed to be years before Allen nodded his head lightly. Kanda released Allen's mouth for a moment to suck on his neck as he pulled out and thrust back in. Allen made a pleasured noise as he thrust again.

Kanda attempted to keep his slow pace for a few moments, but the heat was driving him crazy. The second Allen's fingernails scrapped against his back, all attempts for control went completely out the window.

He wrapped his arms behind Allen's back and pulled him into a sitting position. A moan emitted from his mouth. Kanda gripped onto Allen's hips and started moving them up and down on his member. Allen's hand clenched onto Kanda's shoulders as the pace increased, his pleasured moans continuing.

Kanda moved Allen again his lap, angling his body a little more before continuing to plow into the younger.

A loud cry left Allen's mouth, telling Kanda that he had hit his mark. He gripped onto Allen's hips harder in order to push the younger even harder onto his member.

Allen placed his face into Kanda's neck to muffle the cries of pleasure he made every time Kanda hit the special spot inside him. Kanda took this opportunity to bite Allen's neck, marking him properly.

Kanda could feel both of their orgasms coming up, but he didn't want to stop. His white-haired companion groaned out his name, cumming on their stomachs. Kanda continued to thrust into him before bringing on his own orgasm.

Kanda pulled out of Allen and watched his seed slide out of the slender body. He wasn't done though. He got off the bed and pulled Allen off as well.

Kanda ignored the confused cries of the younger as he made Allen lean the lower half of his body onto the bed. Kanda then quickly thrust back into Allen, becoming intoxicated with the heat once again. Allen gave a surprised groan and gripped onto the sheets.

Kanda grabbed onto Allen's hips once again and pulled out. He allowed a moment before quickly penetrating the heat once again. Allen's moans and tight heat almost set him off the edge again, but he allowed some control this time.

Kanda pushed Allen's hips down a bit, wanting to hit that spot right away. Seconds later, Allen was crying out in pleasure once again.

Kanda continued to thrust, gaining speed and depth to make the younger cry out more. He reached one hand to the boy's crotch and gripped onto his member. Allen cried out again, feeling the squeezing hand.

Kanda began to move his hand quickly along the slick member in tune to his thrusts. The speed continued to increase and he knew Allen couldn't take much more. The heat around his member was also becoming almost unbearable.

Allen once again cried out Kanda's name and came, this time onto Kanda's hand. Kanda, feeling the tight heat become even tighter, came as well, thrusting a few more times to ride it out.

Kanda pulled out again and watched as the seed slid down Allen's slender legs. Allen almost collapsed but Kanda picked him up and put him on the bed.

"Already asleep…" Perhaps he had gone to hard on the poor boy, but he couldn't regret his actions. It had felt too good for him to. He carefully laid next to the fragile body, pulling him close and pulling a blanket around the two of them before falling asleep.

Outside the room, Lenalee and Lavi stood at the door grinning at each other. Lenalee placed a tissue to her nose as it began bleeding and Lavi had a notebook in his hand, full of ideas for Lenalee.

"How'd you do it Lavi?" She asked.

Lavi smirked at the question. "I made Allen wear a little contraption I convinced your brother to make. It emitted a smell that Yuu-chan couldn't resist. I knew that they already liked each other…. I just sped up the process a bit."

Lenalee grinned at the response. "You're evil Lavi. Just plain evil."

**Me: *nosebleed* Wow… That was fun to write…**

**Lavi: Wow… That was really long…**

**Me: I know, but I had to make up for not writing for my readers in like… forever. I felt a long lemon scene would start to do that. I've gotten better at writing too, so I dragged out that scene as I long as I could.**

**Lenalee: It was really good. I can't wait to draw doujinishis about this.**

**Me: xD I know right!**

**Lavi: Uh.. Where are Allen and Yuu-chan?**

**Me: I had to lock them out. They kinda have murderous feelings toward me. Anyway…. Flames will be used to burn my grades and any flamers. I will not tolerate flamers for something of this quality.**

**Lenalee: Please review a lot. It will help Shimmer feel the love.**

**Me: Bye bye!**


	2. Dance Dance Battle!

**Me: Wassup peeps! Today is the second day of Yullen Week! ^^ Woot! I know I'm kinda getting these up at the last second but I'm currently addicted to Persona 3 lol. It takes up a lot of time atm. Also, my parents are dragging me on a family trip so I have to get ready for that. Hopefully I can update a lot.**

**Allen: You sure seem energetic…. **

**Me: Yep! ^^ That's because today's theme is DDR/Guitar Hero. I chose DDR as my favored theme since I play that like a beast.**

**Lavi: Wow….**

**Me: =3= anyway… I'm going to make this section short since I have limited time… .**

**Allen: … ok..?**

**Me: I don't own D Gray Man or DDR.**

**Lavi: I hate it when she randomly does that….**

**Allen: ….. Enjoy.**

**Lavi: … You too Allen?**

**WARNINGS! Badass battle of dancing. Fairly short fic here. Also, Kanda's mouth.**

**Dance Dance Battles!**

Lavi ran around, searching high and low for his cranky samurai friend. He wanted to go to an arcade and play around with the games. Allen had already agreed to the plan since he was extremely bored. Now just for Kanda…

Lavi knew that it would have been better if Allen had asked Kanda himself, since they were technically going out, but he just couldn't help it. Allen had to get ready to leave and Lavi knew if they stalled too long, Kanda would be nowhere to be found.

Kanda was eventually found, practicing with his sword as always. Jeez.. Even when he didn't have Kendo Club, he still worked his ass off. Guess that was because Minato outdid him a lot. Lavi and Allen were friends with Minato, but Kanda and him were absolute rivals.

Lavi shook his head, casting the thoughts aside as he approached his friend. "Hey Yuu." He had to duck as Kanda turned, swinging the sword over his head. It may have been fake but it would have hurt like hell anyway.

Kanda took off his blindfold he had been using and looked at the cowering redhead. "What the fuck do you want Lavi? I'm busy." He was in a bad mood tonight.

Lavi stood up carefully, swallowing slightly. "I…. I was wondering if you'd go with me to the arcade… It would be fun, and you need to loosen up a bit."

Kanda's glare pierced through Lavi, the irritation obviously showing. "Why the fuck would I want to do that?"

"Because.. Allen's coming with." That got the samurai's attention. Mentioning Allen would always do that. God it was creepy how much he adored that kid.

"Alright. Give me a minute to clean up and I'll go. But if this is a trick, I'll gouge out your other eye." Kanda meant every word too.

Lavi gulped lightly and with a small nod, vacated the room. He knew that Kanda would need just five minutes before he was ready, so it was best to leave him alone until then. He sighed and walked off to go get Allen.

Allen was sitting outside their dorm playing with his gloves. He looked up at Lavi when he walked out. "Is he coming?" He asked nervously. A sigh left his mouth when Lavi nodded. He had been worried. Kanda didn't really like going out to do a lot. He was always focusing on getting stronger so he could beat Minato.

Honestly… Allen just wished that the two of them would get along. Kanda was his boyfriend…. Sorta… And Minato was one of his really good friends. Minato truly was a nice guy, and he also had somewhat of a boyfriend: Captain of the Boxing Club, a really tough but sweet guy, Akihiko. Allen hadn't really had the chance to get to know Akihiko real well yet, but Minato talked about him sometimes.

Lavi stared at Allen carefully. He looked lost in thought. That happened sometimes. Normally Lavi would tease him about it, but he decided against it. Kanda would stab him through if he walked out and saw his boyfriend getting teased.

Allen blinked a few times when the door to the dorm opened and out steppe his boyfriend. Allen quickly stood up and shifted hit weight. He wanted to hug Kanda, but he was kind nervous. He just settled to standing next to him. "Ready to go?"

Kanda nodded quietly and allowed Allen to grab his hand. "Let's just get this over with damnit."

Lavi grinned and led the way to the arcade. They had to take the train to get to the particular mall that had the arcade. Allen bit his lip. It was a Friday night, and though there was school tomorrow, he knew Minato would probably be at the arcade as usual.

They arrived at the mall and quickly walked into Game Craze. Though it was school night, the arcade was alive with people that went to their school. There were a few girls scattered here and there, but mainly it was just guys standing in front of the games.

Allen spotted Minato standing with a gray-haired male at a DDR machine. Allen knew Kanda had spotted him too as he let go of Allen's hand and made his way over to the blue-haired Junior.

Allen grimaced and looked at Lavi. Lavi nodded and together they went after Kanda. They had to make sure that Minato and Kanda didn't get into a fight, otherwise they could get kicked out of the arcade for a while.

They caught up with Kanda quickly just in time for him to start talking to Minato. "What are you doing here?"

Minato looked at Kanda with a mostly emotionless expression. "I hang here on Friday nights. Didn't you know that?"

Allen felt the air tense between the two. Thankfully Minato's male companion stepped forward. "Don't start a fight here Minato." Minato judged his friend and nodded lightly, relenting.

Allen grabbed Kanda's sleeve and tugged on it to get his attention. "Kanda, why don't we play this with Minato..? and I'm assuming your Akihiko-senpai. Or would you prefer Sanada-senpai?"

Akihiko blinked and looked at Minato. Minato shrugged lightly. "Just Akihiko is fine."

Allen nodded happily and looked at Kanda. A frown was his set expression right now. Allen sighed and poked Kanda in the side. Kanda glared down at him for that and Allen just smiled innocently. "Come on Kanda… Lighten up would you?"

Kanda sighed and nodded slightly, still not smiling, but not frowning anymore. "Fine. Let's play."

They stepped onto the dance pads and looked at their song selections. Eventually Xepher, Doll, and Mugen were picked. Allen liked all three a lot and they were his best songs, even if Xepher was extremely hard on some settings.

The game started with Doll, a fairly easy song. Minato and Allen knew it quite well. Akihiko and Kanda, though awkward on the dance pads managed to beat the song. Allen smiled lightly as his feet led his movements.

Next came Mugen. It was definitely easier than Doll, but still difficult on the harder levels. Still, Allen's feet never missed a beat. In the corner of his eye, he could see Kanda trying his hardest to keep up with the notes. Allen smiled and returned his gaze to the TV as the song ended.

Allen and Minato agreed to allow a breather before Xepher. They both knew how difficult it was even on an easy setting. Only a really excellent player could manage to dance the song on Expert or even Challenge.

Allen nodded at Minato and they both changed their difficultly level to Challenge. The other two looked at them strangely, but left their difficulties set to Difficult.

The break ended and the four began the song. Immediately Akihiko and Kanda had difficulty keeping up with the song. The song tricked newcomers at the very beginning with the slow notes. At about 45 seconds into the song, it went extremely fast, normal steps and jumps flying past at 100 per minute.

Eventually Akihiko and Kanda both failed the song while Allen and Minato kept on going. Sweat covered Allen's brow as his legs practically flew across the dance pad, hitting the steps at the right moments to keep up with the song.

People began gathering around the two dancers watching as neither of them missed a beat. Allen ignored their surprised stares and continued dancing to the end. His legs were beginning to feel heavy when the last round of jumps came up. He ignored that and forced himself to finish the song with a perfect score.

The song ended and both Minato and Allen bent over in exhaustion. The crowd, which had been speechless before, began clapping erratically. Allen smiled lightly and wiped the sweat off his brow. Kanda was staring at him as well.

The trio left after the Dance Dance battle and Lavi clapped Allen on the back. "Dude… That was amazing. How did you do that? I couldn't even keep up with those dance moves you were making."

Allen blushed lightly. "I play the game whenever I have the chance to play the game. I love it."

Kanda looked at him carefully. "That was truly amazing Allen…" He upturned the younger's face and kissed him lightly. He didn't mention the fact that the dancing had absolutely turned him on. Oh well… Allen found out later anyway when Kanda dragged him off to his room.

Lavi sighed lightly and sat down. "We need to do this again soon…."

**Me: Omg that was epic…. I love DDR with my soul and I actually have the game that those three songs are on. They are my top three played songs so I had to use them lol. And I can't remember whether or not if there was a Challenge setting for Xepher but oh well. xD**

**Lavi: Dude.. I wanna see Allen dance again. It was so damn cool!**

**Me: XD Ikr! Uh.. I guess that's it. The deadline for this is really close so I'm going to end it here. All flames will be used to burn flamers xD. Bye bye.**


	3. Doll Infestation

**Me: Guys.. What is up? Oh my god I almost forgot to write this. I'm like writing with 50 minutes until midnight. Oh well… Guess I'll just make this short. **

**Lavi: What so late?**

**Me: Well… I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow so I kept on getting called away from my laptop to carry stuff or get ready. And I got distracted when I got back by transferring files and stuffs… . Oh and today's theme is Doll.**

**Lavi: Oh. Well… Guess I'll give the disclaimer quickly then. Shimmer doesn't own DGM.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**WARNINGS! Really bloody short. . Perhaps adult content.**

**Doll Infestation**

After the incident inside the arcade a week before, Kanda and Minato had gotten a little more used to each other.. thankfully. Allen had gotten so sick of their squabbling.

Kanda and Akihiko had become training partners, so that left a lot of time for Minato and Allen to hang out. Summer break was coming up finally and they were sitting outside at Naganaki Shrine eating Takoyaki.

"Where do you think you and Akihiko are going to go for vacation?" Allen asked softly, nibbling on is takoyaki happily.

Minato paused in his eating and coughed. "I'm not sure… I think the beach or something… Mitsuru-senpai was making plans for the whole dorm. What about you and Kanda?"

It was Allen's turn to choke. "There's no way we're going anywhere… I mean…. I'm not saying that I wouldn't like going somewhere with him, but you know that the festival's coming up…. And well…." Allen fell quiet.

"Why don't you come with our dorm? I'm sure the others won't mind too much. We'll be back in time for the festival." Minato offered.

Allen blinked in vague surprise. "R-really?" Minato nodded. "O-ok… I'll talk it over with Kanda."

They parted ways after that and Allen headed back to his dorm where he knew Kanda would already be back, probably studying. Allen didn't want to bother him until Kanda was ready to talk, so he just went straight to his room.

The scary thing about walking into his room then, was there were dolls… DOLLS filling the room. Allen gave a surprised squeak and backed out of the room. He had never seen this many dolls in one place before, even at the festivals. He didn't know what to make of it so he just carefully closed the door and slide his back against it.

Minutes later, he saw Kanda walking up, usual frown in place. "What's wrong Moyashi?"

"My name's Allen….. And… There are dolls all over my dorm room… I don't know how they got there." Allen replied softly.

Kanda blinked in mild surprise and gently pushed the boy out of the way and opened the door and stared before quickly closing it again. "…..What the fuck."

"That's what I thought…. I don't know what to do with them either… There's just so many…"

Kanda sighed and walked off for a little while, leaving Allen alone by the doll infested room. Allen pulled up his knees as he waited for the temperamental samurai.

He didn't have to wait too long. Kanda came back with a black trash bag in hand. "Let's get this over with. We'll put the dolls in here, and you can dispose of them as you like."

Allen nodded and they got to work. It wasn't too hard, seeing as Allen always kept his room spotless. They just grabbed doll after doll and placed in the bag. Said bag was absolutely bulging by the time they were done with the process.

Kanda handed Allen the bag and walked off crossly. "Meet me in my room after your done getting rid of those things."

Allen sighed and hoisted the bag up and left the dorm. He would give one to Yukari, knowing she had a soft spot for these kinds of things and then just leave the rest at the park where the children could grab what they pleased.

By the time he had finished up getting rid of the dolls, it was getting extremely dark, so he ran back to the dorm, knowing that it was dangerous to stay out at night.

Upon arriving back at the dorm, Allen remembered that Kanda wanted to talk to him when he got back, so he ran upstairs to where Kanda's dorm room was. He knocked on it carefully. "Kanda.. It's me."

The door opened seconds later and Allen was pulled in. "You took your time." Kanda interrupted Allen as he opened his mouth to protest. "So… What do you want to do this summer?"

Allen blinked in surprise. "Actually… I wanted to talk to you about that. You know that the festival is in a few weeks.. Well… I don't want to miss that, and I was talking to Minato about it and he said that he and his dorm are going to the beach for a week or so and he invited me. Of course… He still hasn't asked Mitsuru-senpai, but if she's gives the ok, I really want to go." Allen took a deep breath after talking so much.

Kanda sighed and gave quiet consideration to Allen's wishes. He still didn't completely enjoy Minato…. But he WAS one of Allen's many friends, one of his closest in fact. "Fine.. I can probably get some training in with Akihiko anyway."

Allen's face brightened up and he hugged Kanda and then quickly let go. "Thank you! I didn't want to do anything without you coming with me… I mean… After all.." Allen looked away slightly and blushed.

Kanda seemed to understand what he meant and smiled as best as he could, bringing Allen's chin up so he could place a gentle kiss on the younger's lips. "As long as you're happy… I think I can somehow survive. Now go on. Tell Minato and come back."

Allen nodded quickly and ran off to call Minato. A few minutes of quiet conversation and Allen managed to get across that they could come, and Minato said that Mitsuru had given her consent.

Once done, Allen went back to Kanda's room where he spend the whole night with his cranky lover, first preparing for the trip and then having some fun in the bed.

**Me: That was actually pretty good for a 20 minute write. I was pressed for time, but still.. . and yeah… I know it's flipping weird and I have no clue why I made it a crossover with Persona 3. I'm addicted. What can I say? Oh well. It kinda makes the story easier to write when I'm not having to use Lavi all the time to initiate things.**

**Lavi: Aww…**

**Me: I love you Lavi, you know that. But still… I love Minato and Akihiko-senpai too. In fact, I'm going to make them their very own fanfic soon. But that will occur after Yullen Week is over.**

**Lavi: Cool. So tomorrow your leaving right?**

**Me: Don't remind me.. D: There may be chance I won't be able to upload more chapters on time. I don't know when I'll have internet connection or not, so please forgive me if I take forever on the Yullen Week themes. It's not my fault I'm being dragged with my parents. **

**Lavi: *hugs***

**Me: *smiles* Ahem.. Anyway.. I've got limited time before midnight hits so I should finish up. All flames will be used to burn the flamers. Reviews are much loved though. BYEEEEEEZZZZZ!**


	4. Emergency Move In!

**Me: OMG…. I'm on the road and I have limited power in my laptop because this charger doesn't work for shit. It pisses me off cuz I spent a shit ton of money on it. I hope I can return properly… But knowing how fucked the economy is right now… it most likely won't work….**

**Lavi: Dude… Chill out.**

**Me: HELL NO! =.= I'm upset! I don't have much power so what the hell am I supposed to do in the damn car when the battery runs out? Ugh.. I'm kinda hoping that it's just a fluke that will fix itself. .**

**Lavi: *sigh* Seriously…**

**Me: Shut up Lavi. Let's just get today's theme done already. I want it do be done before my computer dies. I have to get this out for my readers… -a few hours later- Alright… Sorry about that. I was pretty tired… . It's all cool now though. I found a way to make my computer last for about 7 hours or more. I just needed a bit of a nap. I mean… Ugh… nevermind.**

**Lavi: …. Ok….? Are you sure your ok?**

**Me: …. Yeah. I'm fine. Ok…. Today's theme is Moving In. I will do my best to finish up the theme before my computer dies. ^^ I've got quite a bit of time considering how easy it is to preserve power in the thing. **

**Lavi: *****coughs* Right…. I guess I'm giving the disclaimer again. But I'll make it as quick as possible. Shimmer does not own D Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino does. I think we all know what would be happening if she DID own DGM.**

**Me: ^^ Of course. You all know me so well. I'm sure we could all figure that one out. Also I do not own Persona 3 or its characters in anyway. On to the fanfiction. Please enjoy.**

**WARNINGS!**

**Emergency Move In!**

Allen yawned at his desk, stretching out his limbs. He had almost fallen asleep through class this time around.. The senior classes were so boring, he wondered how Lavi and Kanda had been able to manage it last year. Scratch that.. How Kanda had been able to manage. Lavi was a genius who NEVER needed to study.

In the next to him, Minato also yawned. Minato was also a genius so he was always sleeping in class. Allen wasn't really sure why Minato was always so tired, especially on days after full moons. He never asked about it either, he felt that that would be intruding on his friends' personal activities..

There was another thing that Allen never inquired about. After the seniors of last year had graduated, Minato had disappeared until a few days after school had started up again. That had worried him a bit since it had felt like they would never see each other again at that point.

"Jeez. I thought that crazy teacher would never shut up about meditation . I mean.. C'mon, we learned this stuff LAST year. We didn't need to be taught it again." Allen looked up at that. It was one of Minato's dorm mates. Junpei.

Minato rolled his eyes slightly and stood up. "Come on. Let's go to Wild Duck Burger or something. Take our minds off of school for a while. Then tonight…" Minato and Allen gave each other knowing looks. Akihiko and Kanda would be coming back tonight for a little visit.

Junpei blinked in slight confusion but just ended up ignoring that last bit. "Sure. I'll take you up on that offer!" With that agreement, the three left for Wild Duck Burger.

"Why do we always come here?" Allen asked later on as they began eating their ordered food. "I mean… The fries are always so soggy." He was always too scared to ask exactly WHY the fries were so soggy.

Minato just shrugged while Junpei rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno. It's just always been a cool place to hang, even if the food isn't always the best…. I mean.. I know Hagakure is much better and Kenji hangs there a lot… But… I dunno.. Hamburgers just seem like a good thing to eat every once in a while. We can't eat Ramen all the time."

Allen and Minato shared a look. Junpei wasn't exactly known for his intelligence, but he had somewhat of a point. Eating ramen everyday was kind of boring so a change in scene was always nice.

Junpei blinked at the two quietly and took a sip of his pop before speaking up again. "I don't get you two. You guys are obviously different in personalities, but you're like… the best of friends."

Minato gave an amused look at that. "What about us Junpei? We're friends and you're practically the polar opposite of me."

Allen laughed lightly at the dumbfounded face that Junpei gave at that. He then looked at the time and nudged Minato in the side. "Come on. Kanda and Akihiko are going to be at Naganaki Shrine in a few minutes. We'll want to be on time." Minato nodded lightly.

After saying goodbye to Junpei, the two picked up their school bags and ran to the shrine. Luckily, they got there minutes before their boyfriends.

Allen looked around carefully and then looked at Minato. "H-hey…. Do you ever get the feeling that we're being watched or followed?" Minato shook his head. Allen pursed his lips and looked down at the ground quietly, unsure of what to do about this. He had been feeling like someone had been following him around ever since the incident with dolls.

The worst part about that incident is that it had happened again, though with flowers. God…. Kanda had been so pissed off when he saw the flowers. He got jealous so easily that it kind of scared Allen sometimes.

Thankfully, Allen didn't have much time to think over the recent incidents, as he could hear footsteps coming up. He looked up and practically jumped off of the bench he had been sitting on to throw himself into Kanda's arms.

"H-hey guys." Allen said, looking down and blushing. It felt like it had been so long since he had last seen Kanda.

Minato went over to Akihiko and they shared an awkward hug. It was so interesting to watch them. They were in love, but it was an awkward kind of love. Allen supposed that it was kinda like that between him and Kanda too.

"How's senior year going Moyashi? Keeping up with your classes?" Allen blinked up at the samurai.

"It-it's going. And I'm keeping up with my classes. It just takes a bit of studying every night. Minato's been helping me with it too." Allen went quiet after that. He was always so grateful for Minato's help. "A-and what about you? How's college going?"

Kanda smirked lightly, stroking back some of Allen's hair. He was so nervous it was adorable. "College is going just fine. Akihiko and I are still training together."

"That's good." Allen looked away carefully to scan the area, searching for the unknown presence that was watching him.

Kanda noticed the nervous scan of the area and immediately pulled the boy into his arms protectively. "You're being followed?" Akihiko and Minato looked over in surprise.

"I-I'm not sure. It just feels like it…" Allen sighed. "Look.. you remember the incidents with the dolls and flowers?" Kanda tensed, so Allen took that as a yes. "Well.. It's gotten a little worse."

Kanda's eyes hardened, his mouth forming a thin line. "Stay right here." He shared a look with Akihiko before he walked off to a bush. He thrust his arm into the bush and dragged out a dark haired man. "Who the hell are you, and why the FUCK are you stalking my boyfriend."

The man raised his hands in the air defensively. "Hey hey now. I'm not stalking him. I'm Tyki by the way. I was in your class."

Kanda glared daggers through Tyki. "If I ever see you following my boyfriend, even GLANCING in his direction, I will cut your fucking head off. Got it?" No one, NO ONE was going to scare his boyfriend. Not unless they had a death wish.

Tyki didn't seem fazed by the samurai's threat. "Alright then. Goodbye." He turned and walked away, a smirk appearing on his face. He wasn't going to give up that easily of course.

Kanda spat on the ground and went back up the shrine steps, grabbing Allen. "Next time tell me if someone is making things hard for you, got it?" Allen nodded slightly. "Good. Oh. From now on, you'll be living in my apartment. I don't want anyway else giving you weird things."

Allen blinked in mild surprise but then smiled lightly. "T-thanks Kanda." They may have a weird relationship, but it was still a relationship. Kanda was just really protective. That wasn't a bad thing of course.

After their meeting, Allen made arrangements with Minato for help on getting his stuff over to Kanda's place. Minato's dorm was going to take another trip to the beach this summer before the festival, and again Kanda and him were invited.

Trying to move everything before the trip seemed to take forever, but with Akihiko and Minato's dorm helping out, the work got done much faster. Allen was safely inside Kanda's apartment where it seemed nothing could reach him. He felt safe sleeping inside Kanda's room, in the bed with him.

**Me: Alright, I know that last paragraph sucked, but I just wanted to get it over with, since the next theme is going to cover the beach events. It's supposed to be AU for tomorrow, and obviously it's already AU here…. So meh. Might as well continue with the story lol. I enjoy this too much. I really hope femaleJoey enjoyed this, as they were the one who inquired about where the dolls came from.**

**Lavi: That was quite interesting.**

**Me: Yes it was. And also really fun. I'm really loving writing these stories with Persona 3 characters. The main focus is still Allen and Kanda of course, just not completely. Supporting characters were needed of course. And the Persona 3 couple WILL have their own story after this is all finished. And I promise I won't neglect writing my other fanfics. Well.. I should finish this up because I think my parents will like murder me or something for being up so late. All flames will be used to burn flamers but reviews are much loved. BYEEZZ!**


	5. Beach Stories

**Me: Well guess what? We figured what was wrong with that charger of mine! Happens there was nothing wrong with it. It's actually the power source for the charger. It takes in more Watts then the converter sends out… so no power goes to my computer. Thank goodness. I can probably just sell the converter on Ebay or something. I don't think I can return. Oh well.**

**Lavi: Well at least you know what was wrong, but won't it cost more money to buy something that outputs more power?**

**Me: I'm not going to try. My computer can basically survive a whole day in the car. Then I can charge it during the night. That way I can still work without a charger. The screen may be a little harder to see, but that doesn't matter. As long as I can see what I'm typing it's cool. Just for you guys!**

**Lavi: hmm…. Hey… How come I'm the only one you've been talking to on these?**

**Me: Oh. That's because Allen and Kanda always have to get ready and then they're locked out at the end so they don't destroy the next set.**

**Lavi: Ah I see. What about Minato and Akihiko?**

**Me: They're only supporting characters in these themes, so there is no way I can use them for something that's meant for D Gray Man, which by the way, I have nothing to do with the creation. Hoshino-sensei is responsible for that. Also, Persona 3 belong to Atlus and anyone else who created it.**

**Lavi: Dude.. Did your own disclaimers! That's rare.**

**Me: Shut up or your death will result.**

**Lavi: *gulps* Yes ma'am.**

**Me: ^^ Alright. Today's theme is AU. I'll continue with what I've been doing. This is going on too long and I know some people don't enjoy reading these so I'll show you all off. ENJOY!**

**WARNINGS! Speedos. This is chock full of them. Possible for some lemons**

**Beach Stories**

Allen put down his pencil and stretched out his arms. Finally the last day of exams was over and tomorrow started summer break. Next to him, Minato looked relieved, though most likely because he was tired of sitting at his desk with nothing to do. Minato had finished his test so fast…

Junpei behind them gave the happiest noise ever. "Thank god we're done with exams! Dudes… That was way to hard! We're not ready to leave the school yet so I don't get why these have to be SO hard."

Minato rolled his eyes before sighing. "Junpei… You NEVER study and you wonder why it's always so hard? I'm not exactly sure how you would have passed junior year without my help."

Junpei pretended to look insulted but then just smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well… Yeah.. You speak the truth I guess. I am still grateful for your help last year. Bu-but still. If studying wasn't so boring perhaps I would do it."

Allen laughed lightly. "If we got you a pretty female tutor I'm sure you'd probably study then."

At that, Junpei looked up in surprise. "A pretty female tutor huh…?" He considered that for a moment. "Yep! I like the sound of that! I wonder if I can actually get one…" Junpei lost himself in thought.

Minato looked at Allen, smiling ever so slightly. "Nice job Allen." He then sighed. "We'll have to snap him out of that. We're supposed to meet our dorm at Hagakure soon. You know, because we're leaving tomorrow for the beach. You and Kanda should come too so you know the details of when we're leaving."

Allen nodded lightly. "I guess I'll leave you to figure out how to snap Junpei back to reality. I have to go back to Kanda's and tell him about the meeting. I'll meet you guys at Hagakure later."

After saying goodbye to some other classmates, Allen caught the train to Port Island and walked quickly to Kanda's apartment. He should say their apartment… but it still felt new to him. He unlocked the door and walked in. "Kanda, you home?"

The raven-haired college student quickly greeted him. "How was the last day of exams?" He asked quietly.

Allen blinked. "It was ok. I know my scores won't be as high as Minato's, but I think I did a pretty good job."

"That's good. No more studying for a while then. How come you're back so soon? Don't you normally hang out with Minato after school?"

Allen nodded. "That's the thing. I have to go back out to meet up with him and the rest of his dorm at Hagakure. I need you to go with me though. They're having a meeting about tomorrow's events. Since we're going with them to the beach, it'd be better if we went to the meeting."

Kanda's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Alright. Last summer's beach trip was pretty good… When's the meeting?"

"In about 10 minutes." Allen watched as Kanda registered this. Kanda quickly walked into their shared room and changed shirts.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him out of the apartment, locking the door behind them.

It didn't take much time to get to Hagakure, as Kanda's apartment was so close to the ramen shop. In fact, they were almost the first one's there. The one person that had beat them was Mitsuru Kirijo. Not surprising thought. Her apartment was close by too.

"Hello Allen, Kanda." Mitsuru said pleasantly, her arms crossed as usual. "I'm glad you both could make it."

Allen was equally pleasant back to Mituru while Kanda just stayed quiet. They waited in the silence until Yukari came in with Fuuka. They both said hello and the three girls fell into a quiet conversation. Allen looked at Kanda carefully while they waited for the boys.

"Um… Fuuka." Allen wached the girl straighten her back to answer him nervously. "How's Koromaru doing?" Allen thought back fondly to the dog that he had met last summer.

Fuuka's nervousness evaporated at the question. "Oh he's doing just fine. Koro-chan is just as energetic and Minato-kun always makes sure he gets his nightly walk. Sometimes Akihiko will come back to play with him. He's very happy."

Allen smiled at that. He had remembered all the times Akihiko and Minato had taken Koromaru out walking. "That's good. I look forward to seeing him again."

Fuuka smiled wide. "I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you again too. I'm sure he'll also be pleased to see your dog too."

Allen blinked in surprise, how had she known…? Oh yeah.. She had probably talked to Minato about the dog. They DID live in the same dorm after all. "Ah yeah. I'll make sure to bring him." He had a feeling that the two dogs weren't going to attack each other. Koromaru was extremely intelligent and Timicampy got along well with other dogs.

Allen was eventually pulled out of his thoughts when Akihiko, Minato, and Junpei walked in, joining their table. "Hey guys." Allen said.

Akihiko greeted him and said hello to Kanda and Mitsuru. They all went to the same college, so they saw each other often.

They all got house special and once their food arrived, Mitsuru officially started the meeting. "Alright everyone, quiet down." All conversations were hushed as the redhead began talking. "We all know why we've decided to meet up today. Tomorrow we're headed to the beach. Since there are several people outside the dorm that will be joining the trip, we must have a designated place to meet. It will be before train station." She paused and Akihiko stood up.

"Mitsuru and I have already discussed where this will be. We didn't want to meet at Iwatodai Station right away since there are too many people there all the time and it would be too difficult for us to locate each other. Also, the meeting area had to be a fair distance between the dorm and apartments where some of us live. So we decided on meeting at Naganaki Shrine. It's an easy distance to walk and there aren't many people there at the same time."

Many people nodded agreement to the place. Akihiko sat back down, not noticing that people were staring at him. Mitsuru spoke up again. "Our train leaves at 9 so I'd like us to meet at 8." She looked at Junpei before adding, "In the morning."

Junpei looked somewhat offended and was going to say something but Yukari cut him off. "Chill out Stupei." Junpei just looked upset now but crossed his arms slightly. "We'll be there. I'll make sure Junpei gets up."

With the meeting adjourned, Allen and Kanda returned to their shared apartment. Allen started undressing, getting ready for bed. They're bags had already been packed, and they were going have to get up early in the morning.

Kanda walked over to Allen as he was getting his pants off and kissed him on the lips. Allen gasped in slight surprise leaving Kanda plenty of opening to slip his tongue through those parted lips.

Allen groaned lightly, backing into a wall. Kanda broke the kiss and rubbed his hands up and Allen's chest, pinching the nipples as he came across them. Allen groaned again, arching his back.

Smirking, Kanda leaned down to bit Allen's neck, making sure to leave a shining mark. Allen breathing took on a different speed. He didn't think Kanda would initiate something like this the day before a trip. Well.. That would make them go to bed faster.

The road over to the bed was extremely hard, as both males were eager to get it on. They're clothes went flying all over the room and the two were naked when they reached the bed.

Kanda pushed Allen down onto his back and put his fingers near Allen's mouth. Allen immediately took the fingers in and began sucking. Saliva was better than nothing when it came to have sex suddenly.

Kanda gave a soft groan as Allen's tongue swirled around the fingers, giving them each an equal amount of attention. Once he was satisfied, Kanda pulled them out and pushed two of them into Allen's tight entrance. Allen squirmed at the feeling and moaned as Kanda scissored the two, stretching the hole.

Soon it was too much and Kanda could no longer resist taking the squirming boy. He didn't care how many times he had to claim him. He pulled his fingers out, making Allen whimper at the loss. Smirking, he quickly slathered lotion on his throbbing erection.

He got on top of Allen, kissing him softly to distract him. Once thoroughly distracted, Kanda pushed into Allen, making the boy tense from the filled feeling for a moment. Another reassuring kiss made him relax, allowing Kanda to push in all the way.

Allowing a moment to get used to the feeling was normal, but never easy, especially now. If Kanda hadn't been practicing control for most of his life, he would be fucking his lover hard into the mattress right now. The tight heat was just TOO good.

Allen gave a nod, an ok for Kanda to go. Kanda grabbed onto Allen's legs, placing them over his shoulders before grabbing the slender waist and pulling out. He thrust back in, making sure to take it slow at first. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Allen.

"A-ah… Kanda. Faster, please.." Allen's quiet voice reached him and it set him off.

Kanda pulled out again, pushing back in faster and with more force. A loud moan left Allen's mouth and Kanda's mouth was automatically on the other's, heatedly massaging the boy's tongue with his own. Again he thrust, a little harder now.

Kanda gripped a little harder and angled Allen's body upwards so he could get to that wonderful spot inside him. He pulled out and thrust back into Allen, knowing he had hit the spot when Allen let out a pleasured cry.

Continuing at a fast pace, making sure to hit the spot each and every time, Kanda brought them closer to the edge. He wasn't sure how long either of them would last.

"K-kanda…. I- I'm going to…" Allen let out a strangled cry as he came.

Kanda felt Allen grow tighter and let out a throaty growl, thrusting hard for a few more times before reaching his own edge, and letting loose inside Allen. He pulled out, seeing his seed trickle out.

He lay down next to the exhausted Allen, who muttered something that sounded loving before passing out. Kanda kissed his forehead. "Love you too." And he too, went to sleep.

The next day, after a relaxing and much needed shower, the two headed off to Naganaki Shrine. They were the first ones there this time so they just waited patiently.

Kanda looked down at Allen who kept looking around. He was anxious to get going and Timcampy was hopping around like crazy. He tilted Allen's chin up slightly and placed a reassuring kiss on his lover's lips. "Calm down. They'll be on time." Allen gave him an unsure look.

As Kanda had predicted, the others WERE on time, most of them early. Even Junpei had managed to make it before the designated meeting time.

"Alright. Looks like everyone is here. Let's get going." With that, Mitsuru led the group to the station.

Allen held onto Kanda's hand the whole way there, the trip seeming to take forever as they finally got onto a train at Iwotodai Station and then waiting to get off at the beach.

"When we get to the beach, I'm going to go down to the water and see if I can go pick up a chick." Junpei said, pumping a fist in the air.

Yukari made a disgusted noise. "Is that all you ever think about. I'm going to get a suntan." Fuuka nodded slightly at that.

Allen looked at Kanda smiling softly. They would probably end up playing beach volleyball like the last time, while Tim and Koromaru played.

When they got to the beach, they all piled off the train, stretching their limbs out and then running off to their hotel. The Kirijo group had paid for a nice hotel for them all to stay in by the beach, so they pretty much go down to the water whenever they felt like.

The girls got to share a room, Junpei got his own, Akhiko and Minato got their own room, as did Allen and Kanda. Once they all got settled into their rooms, they changed into their bathing suits and ran down to the beach.

Allen promised Kanda he'd be down soon; he just needed to put suntan lotion on his burned arm. It needed to be completely covered because it really hurt when it got too much sun.

Allen finally finished with his arm and quickly went down to the beach to join the others. He looked around for Kanda and found himself unable to look away once his eyes had found him. Kanda was wearing a speedo… A fucking speedo… Allen had to literally force himself to look elsewhere as he walked over to Kanda.

"H-hi Kanda." Allen said, still averting his eyes, even as Kanda turned around, a smirk pulling on his lips.

"You were looking." Kanda automatically said. Allen started spluttering something intelligible. "Calm down that was the point. Akihiko is doing the same thing to Minato."

Allen blinked and looked over, searching for blue hair. It wasn't that hard to find Minato, and it surprised Allen to see that his friend was blushing fiercely.

"Y-you look…. Sexy." Allen felt his own face heat up at his own words. Kanda smirked, and pulled Allen up for a small kiss.

"Let's go have so fun." Allen felt a shiver run down his spine at Kanda's tone. He followed Kanda off to where a game of beach volleyball had already been initiated. Tim and Koromaru ran around somewhere close by, playing with a stick.

**Me: Alright.. That's it. Don't worry. Tyki will appear again, but again, I have limited time. But that's ok, because tomorrow will be fun and will have an appearance of Allen's stalkers. Yes, stalkERS. I hope femaleJoey enjoyed the play between Kanda and Allen. And noname will need to wait just one more day to find out about Tyki.**

**Lavi: Woah… You wrote that lemon scene in like… 10 minutes. And it's still pretty good.**

**Me: Of course, I have to improve my skills after all. And it really is working. Anyways. I need to head off, I'm pretty tired. So much has happened today, so I'm exhausted. I love you guys so much for not hating me. Don't flame, I'll just use that to heat my tea. Please, please, PLEASE review. It makes me happy! BYEEZZZ**


End file.
